


The Best Intentions

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [41]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis gathers all the employees of Ericson's Diner to issue a buddy system for the next few days.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Mitch & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 6





	The Best Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Alright, is this everyone?” Louis glanced around the room, looking at all his employees.

“Should be,” Clementine leaned against one of the walls. “Brody has the day off. So does Prisha.”

“Okay, that’s good.” Louis took a deep breath.

“Why?” Aasim sniffled and looked up from his spot at the table before a small cough caused him to pause.

“You alright?” Ruby placed a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” He placed his hand over hers and gave a reassuring smile. “Just a bit under the weather.”

“Well, to answer Aasim’s question, there’s been news about a flasher roaming the area. So I wanted to gather everyone here to decree that for the next few days a buddy system will be in place.” Louis’ eyes wandered around the room, making sure everyone was listening. “I wanted to take this short break to let everyone know and to make sure everybody has a buddy for the day to go home with.”

“Min can probably pick me up after my shift today.” Renata kicked her legs playfully under the table.

“I’ll text Marlon and see if he can pick me up. I’ll be stuck here for the rest of the day though so if anyone needs a ride too, I’m sure we could fit one more in Marlon’s truck.” Sophie offered with a smile.

“I can take Aasim and anyone else who needs a ride.” Ruby’s voice drew the others’ attention.

“Could I get a ride?” Violet looked up at Ruby.

“Sure.”

“Awesome!” Louis had a relieved smile on his face. “I can take Clem home and Mitch brought his car. So Omar, you can pick whichever ride you want out of the three.”

“I’ll go with Marlon and Sophie if that’s alright.” Omar spoke up from his spot next to Ruby.

“Okay, seems like everything will work out then. Alrighty! That was all I needed to say. Now we can get back to our exciting lives!” 

The rest of the day went by with a slow, casual pace. Louis had run out during his free hour and bought pepper spray for everyone. He wasn’t going to let some creep hurt any of his friends. Each person accepted the gift right away when Louis pulled them aside for a moment then resumed their work. 

Two hours after the impromptu meeting, Renata and Clementine’s shifts were done. Minnie had arrived right on the dot, waiting outside her car, leaning against it and waiting for her girlfriend. It was clear from the look in her eyes she was a bit worried about the news but as soon as Renata jogged outside her eyes became brighter. Giving Minnie a quick kiss and waving goodbye to Sophie who had snuck out for a minute to say goodbye, Renata hopped in the car and they were off. 

That was two safely away. Now it was Louis’ turn to make sure he kept Clem safe. Double checking to make sure he had everything including the pepper spray in his pocket, Louis went over to check on Violet.

“Hey, Vi,” Louis poked his head into the break room where Violet was taking five minutes to get away from all the noise. “I’m gonna head out with Clem. You sure you’re okay with staying for the rest of the day and locking up?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Violet glanced up from her spot at her best friend. 

“Because I can totally-”

“Louis, just go with Clem and enjoy the rest of the day off.”

“Alright. You can always text me or call me if anything changes!” Louis gave a casual salute and turned dramatically, allowing the door to slowly close behind him.

“You ready?” Clementine smiled back at her boyfriend who strolled over to join her at the front door.

“Yep!” Louis took Clem’s hand, intertwining his fingers with hers and gave a bright smile. “Wanna just stay at my place for a few hours and watch a movie?”

“I’d love that,” Clementine pushed open the front door and held it for Louis. “Just gotta text Lee and let him know.” With that the couple was gone, both excited for a chill afternoon. 

The day continued on from there the same as before, slow and boring. Everyone just continued their work, enjoying the small breaks they had together here and there before the next customers came in to dine. That was until Aasim’s cold took a turn for the worse and he started coughing and sneezing up a storm.

“Pookie, I think you should go home,” Ruby walked out of the kitchen to check on her boyfriend whose face was against the break room table.

“I’m fine, my dove. I just-” Aasim’s sentence was cut off, his face contorting as he tried to hold back a sneeze. But it failed and a flurry of five sneezes escaped his nose, causing his head to hit the table. After that he agreed to head home.

“I’m heading out early, y’all.” Ruby announced to the others. “I can swing by later and pick you up if you still need a ride, Violet.”

Violet waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. Just get Aasim home. He looks like shit.”

“Thanb yob,” Aasim’s words were muffled by his stuffy nose. After a few more words of reassurance from Violet that everything would be fine, Ruby walked out, offering Aasim a tissue as she gently guided him to her car. 

As the day continued on and the sky turned from its warm orange to a deep blue, the customers started to dwindle until it was time to close up shop. Violet waited for Sophie, Omar and Mitch to grab their stuff before locking the front door. The group of four waited until Marlon showed up. Rosie trotted happily by his side and immediately barked when she saw the others. A bright smile was on Marlon’s face when he noticed Sophie, giving her a warm hug before Rosie started to paw at Sophie’s leg.

“Hey there, Rosie,” Sophie showered the pitbull with tons of pats. “How’s my favorite pupper doing?” 

Rosie barked, panting excitedly and then proceeded to start licking Sophie’s face. 

Sophie devolved into a fit of giggles until Marlon whistled for Rosie to stop. The pitbull returned to his side, getting another plethora of affections from Marlon who knelt down beside Rosie.

“Ready to head out, babe?” Marlon smiled over at Sophie.

“Yep! We’re giving Omar a ride home too.” She pointed back at her friend with her thumb.

Omar gave a small wave of acknowledgement. “I appreciate it.”

“Sure thing,” Marlon rose to his usual height. “It’ll be a tight fit but it should work out.

“Bye, Vi. Bye, Mitch. See ya tomorrow!” Sophie gave a final wave back at her friends with a bright smile before running up and intertwining her fingers with Marlon’s. When they reached the truck, Marlon got into the driver’s seat while Omar slid into the middle spot. Lastly Sophie took the spot by Omar and patted her lap for Rosie who happily jumped up into her lap. After making sure their seatbelts were on they headed out, leaving Violet and Mitch as the only two left behind.

“My car is just by the dumpsters,” Mitch mumbled, his eyes focused on his pocket as his hand rummaged around for the keys.

“I’ll be fine. I don’t need a ride.” Violet’s words made Mitch stop in his tracks, a small frown on his face as he looked back at her.

“Don’t be a dumbass and just accept my ride. Yours fell through with Ruby and you didn’t bring your bike.”

“Yeah but it’s just a twenty minute walk. I’ll be fine.” Violet shrugged. 

Mitch studied his friend’s face carefully before turning away. “Fine, whatever.” Mitch started to slowly make his way towards his car. He had no intention of leaving Violet alone at night time when some fucking creep was out there. But he knew that if she wouldn’t let him walk her home, he would just do the next best thing. When Violet turned around and started to make her way towards the street Mitch turned around as well, waiting for a minute or two before tossing up the hood of his jacket and following her. He didn’t want Violet to know that he would be following her so he would keep a safe distance. His footsteps were quiet and muffled as he crept a fair distance behind her. Violet could be a real dumbass sometimes and Mitch wasn’t going to let her get hurt, not when he had a chance to protect her. 

\-----

Violet could feel the hairs on her arms stand up. She didn’t need to look behind her to know that someone was following her. With how late it was and the news that Louis shared today it was probably the flasher. Violet’s hands were tucked away in her hoodie’s front pocket. Her right hand grasped onto the pepper spray that Louis had bought for her today. All she had to do was keep calm and if that creep even thought about getting closer, she would strike. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. She hated this feeling but she knew that her best chance was to keep walking forward. Suddenly, she felt her anxiety rise when the person behind her picked up their speed, moving closer to her. Gritting her teeth she turned around, her left hand curled up into a fist. Centering herself on her back foot, Violet sent her fist flying towards a target that would definitely incapacitate the creep: his crotch. Her punch landed, a direct hit on the man's groin. He bent over with a pained groan.

“Take this, you fucking creep!” Violet hissed as she held out the pepper spray, pressing down hard on the nozzle and hitting the hooded man right in the eyes.

“Fucking shit!” The man covered his face before falling to the ground, the impact of which caused his hood to fall revealing who it really was.

“What the fuck… Mitch?!?!” Violet’s eyes widened in confusion. “Why the hell were you following me?”

“I was protecting you from that fucking creep! I wanted to make sure you got home alright.” Mitch replied, his hands covering his eyes. A deep pained sound emitted from his lips, from the crotch punch or pepper spray Violet wasn’t sure. Probably both. 

“I said I was fine, you dumbass! Louis gave all of us pepper spray.” Violet huffed but immediately moved to help her friend up to his feet. “Come on, we didn’t get far from Ericson’s Diner.” Violet guided Mitch back to the diner, leaning him against the wall while she worked to open the door. As soon as they got in Violet made a beeline to the kitchen and grabbed a gallon of milk. Pulling out her phone, she dialed up Louis while she started to pour the milk over Mitch’s eyes, his head tilted forward into the sink.

\-----

Louis was just getting the water started for his favorite fruity tea when he heard his phone buzzing against the kitchen counter. It buzzed frantically, sliding across the counter until Louis picked it up. His eyes widened when he saw it was Violet. “Violet, is everything okay?” He tried to sound calm but his worry was clear in his voice. 

“I’m fine. I need you to pick me and Mitch up at the diner.”

“Okay. Did something happen?” Louis leaned his back against the kitchen counter. 

“Yeah, Mitch was being a dumbass,” Violet’s voice was muffled by what sounded like running water. 

“I was just trying to-” Mitch’s annoyed tone was cut off by something. A loud sputtering noise came from Violet’s side of the call. “Hurry up, Louis! She’s fucking waterboarding me!” Mitch yelled. 

“Take your time.” Violet stated simply.

“I’m on my way right now!’ Louis dashed over to the front door, snatching up his keys before hanging up the phone. He struggled to get his shoes on, hopping on one foot then the other. After explaining the situation to Clementine as best he could he shut the door, locking it behind him.

\----

“What the hell, Vi!” Mitch snapped. “Were you trying to drown me?”

“I was just getting the pepper spray out of your eyes.” Violet shot a look over at Mitch who had a dish towel draped over his shoulders while his damp hair dripped on the kitchen floor. “Milk is supposed to help.”

“I’m going to smell like shit if I don’t wash this out soon,” Mitch groaned, tilting his head to the side to whack the excess milk out of his ears. A soft buzzing sound came from Violet’s hoodie. Pulling out her phone, she saw a text from Louis. “Louis is here.”

“Finally,” Mitch winced, his eyes still puffy and red from the pepper spray. “I’ll have to find a ride for me and Brody tomorrow and just get my car later.”

Violet and Mitch walked towards the front entrance in silence until Violet broke it.

“Thanks,” Violet’s voice was soft. “Y’know for looking out for me.”

“Heh, it’s nothing. We’re friends. Besides, us trailer kids gotta stick together. “ Mitch reached up and ruffled Violet’s hair, a smug smile on his face that only grew when he saw the annoyance on Violet’s face. He always knew that that annoyed her. 

She jabbed his side with her elbow, a small smile on her face. “Always.”

Mitch moved forward and held open the door to reveal Louis who looked happy to see his two friends. After locking the door the trio of friends made their way over to Louis’ car, both Mitch and Violet already filling Louis in on the events that played out that day.


End file.
